uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5
and are the two segments of the 5th episode of Urusei Yatsura. Summary ;a Ataru runs away from home, unable to stand the pressure of living with Lum, and bumps into a beautiful lady named Sakura, who takes him to her shrine for exorcism. ;b Sakura becomes Tomobiki High School’s nurse, and her beauty makes all the boys deliberately injure themselves in order to go see her. But later, they get really sick, which might be connected to Ataru, who oddly enough wants to avoid her. Plot Overview ;a Ataru is on the run! Dodging from spotlights and jumping over barbed wire, he takes refuge in an alleyway just as Lum arrives. Ten helpfully exposits that he’s been missing for three days, and Shinobu shows up to add that it’s because he can’t stand to be around Lum any more. Running away under cover of the ensuing catfight, he dons a costume and takes refuge in a ramen shop next to a middle-aged David Letterman. The missing persons segment of a news program comes on TV, and the second plea to return home begins with Lum, followed by the Moroboshis, Shinobu, and Cherry, who…I’m running out of ways to sarcastically say “helpfully”…predicts misfortune coming his way. He takes comfort in the fact that no one could recognize him through his cunning disguise, but the TV showed Ataru in his disguise, flipping off Ataru himself. The patrons recognize Ataru as the one who made it rain oil, and he flees ahead of a pursuing lynch mob, only to be caught up short by running into the chest of a beautiful woman. She promptly collapses, saying she’s having a heart attack from the shock of running into him. The mob sees him apparently interfering with a young woman and redoubles their pursuit, but she directs him up the stair of a temple. Ataru imitates the four-month-old game Donkey Kong and chases them off by throwing barrels at them. Catching their breath, the woman still looks unwell. Ataru is torn between lust and the desire to help, and compromises by offering to relieve her of her tight bra. After giving him an elbow to the face, the woman says that, as a priestess, she recognizes someone to whom evil spirits are drawn. Ataru says he can’t return home, flashing back to the students ganging up on him at school because of Lum, Lum affectionately electrocuting him, people complaining about his negative effect on the town, his classmates complaining about him, and his parents bemoaning ever having him. The subject of women comes up, the woman has more chest pains, Ataru offers to help with her bra, she picks up a stump to clobber him and has chest pains again, and fortunately(?) passes out in Ataru’s arms before it becomes one massive loop. Arriving at an enormous temple/house, the woman offers to exorcise him. Waiting inside, someone tells Ataru that the woman, Sakura, will be there shortly. Ataru notices something strange with look of the women next to him. Ataru is overcome by a feeling of deja vu, but doesn’t have time to contemplate it, as Sakura reappears, dressed as a miko and looking considerably less attractive due to a flareup of dental problems. Ataru attempts to flee, but the old woman ties him up and Sakura begins. She initially has trouble concentrating due to pain, but then her power flares up and spirits begin appearing, in a sequence that looks like a Freudian version of a 1940s character experiencing the DTs. There’s a huge flare of energy that blows away the house and some of the surviving woods. Lum arrives on the foundation of the former house to hear Cherry speaking to the woman, his sister, and congratulating his niece, Sakura, on her renewed health. Cherry points to Ataru, to whom all the disease spirits have fled, and says that his knack for attracting evil spirits sometimes comes in handy. Ataru curses them, to which Sakura responds with a joke I don’t quite follow but in which she uses Lum’s -tcha sentence ending. ;b To be added Cast *Ataru Moroboshi *Lum *Ten *Shinobu Miyake *Ataru's Father *Ataru's Mother *Sakura *Megane *Perm *Kakugari *Chibi *Sakura's Mother *Cherry Trivia *First Appearance of Sakura. Differences from the Manga *Onsen-Mark appears in the manga version of both segments. **He wasn’t officially introduced in the anime until Episode 36. ;a *The same teacher as in Episode 2b replaces Onsen-Mark, who originally makes his first appearance in the UY franchise. *Ten does not appear at all, as he was not introduced until Chapter 63. *The manga opens on the scene in the ramen restaurant. *The fact that Sakura is dumping her disease spirits on Ataru is clearer during the exorcism, and it winds up with her combining all of them into one larger spirit, who resembles a tiny Grim Reaper. ;b *The scene outside the school is exclusive to the anime. *Kōsuke Shirai and Shūtarō Mendō appear. **Same reason as in Episode 2b. *Onsen-Mark is replaced by a teacher who resembles him at the end. Gallery Ataru Lum First Kiss 5.png Lum Ataru Thunder 5.png Sakura's Mother 5.png Sakura.jpg Sakura at Tomobiki High School.png Sakura_appears_at_school.jpg Lum Ataru Thunder 5-2.png Nurse Sakura 5.png Priestess Sakura 5.png Full Episode EP05 Category:Episodes